Moozipan
The Moozipan is a domestic tan and pink cow piñata. Its mouth is pink, with a yellow ring pattern next to it, it has black eyelashes, yellow horns, and long ears. Its body is boxy, with long legs, and it also has a saddle like darker tan pattern near the back of its body and its cow tail, which ends slightly larger than the base. It also has dark tan spots on its body. It has pink udders on its belly, with long teats drooping from its udders. In Viva Piñata, it is sold for 3080 chocolate coins at Miss Petula's Paper Pets shop in the village starting at level 25. In Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise Paper Pets doesn't exist and it is instead purchased from Gretchen Fetchem's. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise it is found in the wild instead, and thus has appearance, visit, resident requirements to meet. It is able to produce Milk if led to a Milking Shed, an ability the Flapyak possesses as well. If the Moozipan is accessorized with a Bell it will automatically go into the Milking Shed. A sufficient lifestyle makes the Moozipan a popular domestic Piñata. It doesn't hurt that it's almost criminally easy to keep - no diva demands here, some grass, flowers and a banana split to snack on will do fine. Requirements Appear requirements (TIP only) * Have 5 square pinometers of long grass in the garden (5%). * Have a milk churn in the garden. Visit requirements (TIP only) * Have 10 square pinometers of long grass in the garden (10%). * Have a milk churn in the garden. * Have 10 buttercups in the garden. Romance requirements *Have 180 square pinometers of long grass (18%). *Have 12 daisies or 12 buttercups in the garden (Classic only). *Has eaten 1 banana split. *Has eaten 4 dandelions (TIP only). *Have a Moozipan house in the garden. Species variants *Feeding it a sandwich changes its color to light blue. *Feeding it a Banana Seed changes its color to yellow. *Feeding it a Water Lily Seed and a snapdragon seed changes its color to pink. Other information *Feeding a sunflower to a Moozipan and building a Milking Shed will allow it to make milk. *Giving a Moozipan a Bell will allow it to make milk automatically, without eating a sunflower. *Sometimes they sleep with their eyes open. *One reason you might want to have both 12 daisies AND 12 buttercups: The buttercups will attract Buzzlegums and they can make Honey. the daisies help them keep going with honey making(just make sure to keep planting them). Meanwhile, the daisies attract White Flutterscotch (and you can get the Yellow Flutterscotch Master Romancer with those buttercups). If you plan to make honey and milk in the same garden, make sure not to let the produce pile up. In the TV Series A Moozipan is able to serve milk directly from its udder. Moozipans are also able to serve diary products such as milkshakes directly from their udder as well. Mabel Moozipan Mabel Moozipan is a major character in the TV series. She is a gardener who holds a hoe. The Moozipan Dancers The Moozipan Dancers are a group of Moozipans who appear in the episode Hudson's Holiday. Gallery Category:Species Category:Domestic Species Category:Producer Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species